sghousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pioneer
Pioneer is a residential precinct in Jurong, named after the Pioneer Sector industrial estate located south of the precinct. It is managed by West Coast Town Council and the people are represented in parliament by either Cedric Foo Chee Keng(Pioneer SMC) or Lawrence Wong(Boon Lay ward of West Coast GRC), depending on where they stay. Neighbouring Areas Residential Areas in Pioneer The residential areas in Pioneer are owned the government(HDB) and privately owned(Prime Point Private Limited). Located at the junction of Jurong West Central 3 and Street 64 is 'The Centris' condominium owned by Prime Point Private Limited. It is the precinct's only condiminium. HDB owns the remaining residential areas in the precinct, consisting of the entire Jurong West neighbourhood 6 and a small portion of Jurong West neighbourhood 9(located at the junction of Upper Jurong Road and Pioneer Road North). The table below shows the residential apartments built by the government and managed by West Coast Town Council: Transportation Roads The main roads in the precinct are Jalan Boon Lay,Jurong West Avenue 4,Pioneer Road North and Boon Lay Way, which form the precinct's border and connect it to the rest of the island through linking with the PIE(exits 36 and 38) and the AYE(exits 17 and 18), with minor roads (Jurong West Street 61/62/63/64/65/92 and Jurong West Central 1/2/3) winding through the various estates in the precinct. Public Transport ]] Mass Rapid Transit Boon Lay and Pioneer stations are both located south of the precinct, providing MRT services at the door steps of Pioneer residents staying near the stations. Feeder bus services This precinct is served by feeder bus services 241, 242 and 243, all operated by SBS Transit. *Service 243 transports residents staying at jurong west street 62,61,64 and 65 to Boon Lay station. *Service 242 transports residents staying at jurong west central 1 to Boon Lay station. *Service 241 transports residents staying at jurong west street 63 and 93 to either Boon Lay or Pioneer stations. Trunk bus Services There are trunk services that provide connection for Pioneer residents to each of the two MRT stations in the precinct. *Trunk bus services 181,182,192,193 and 254 provide connection to Boon Lay station. *Trunk bus services 179,255 and 257 provide connection to either Boon Lay or Pioneer stations. There is a trunk service that provides connection for Pioneer residents to the other parts of Jurong and Clementi. Operated by SBS Transit, trunk bus service 185 runs along the western border of the precinct at Pioneer Road North. Special bus Services Bus connection to the city is available through express bus service 502 at the northeastern part of the precinct and premium bus service 536(operates only once daily) at the southwestern part of the precinct. Night bus services There are 2 night bus services that run through the precinct during the non-operational hours of the other bus services and the MRT, with NR5 operated by SMRT and 5N operated by SBS Transit. Schools There are 2 primary schools(Jurong West and Frontier), 2 secondary schools(Boon Lay and Jurong West) and many childcare centres in the precinct. Recreational Apart from the various playing and exercise corners in the precinct, the precinct also contains the Jurong West Sports and Recreation Centre, which is accessible from the precinct through feeder bus services 241 and 243, express bus service 502 and trunk bus services 179,185,192 and 193. There are 2 parks in the precinct, both within walking distance from Boon Lay Bus Interchange, with Pioneer Gardens at Jurong West Street 62 and Jurong Central Park at Jurong West Central 2. SAFRA Clubhouse(Jurong) For SAFRA members, another recreational alternative for them would be the SAFRA Clubhouse(Jurong), which is a short walk from Boon Lay MRT Station. Town Centre The town centre for the precinct is located at Jurong West Central 3, with Jurong Medical Centre, Jurong West Public Library and the precinct's community centre(Frontier Community Club) at the North and Jurong Point at the south. Night and flee markets are usually held at the side of the road opposite Jurong Point. The town centre contains the Boon Lay Bus Interchange, which makes it easily accessible for Pioneer residents through bus services. Pioneer Mall *Apart from the town centre, the other commercial building in the precinct is Pioneer Mall, owned by the government(HDB) and serving the same commercial function as Jurong Point and has a HDB branch office in it to serve the residents of Jurong West, which includes those staying in other precincts such as Nanyang and Gek Poh, besides residents of Pioneer precinct. Pioneer Mall is accessible from the precinct through feeder bus service 243 and trunk bus services 192 and 193. Places of Worship There is no place for worship in the precinct. However, there are worship places accessible from the precinct, through feeder bus services 241 and 243. Feeder bus service 241 plies through City Harvest Church and Jin Fu Gong Temple while feeder bus service 243 plies through Victory Family Centre. Tourist Attractions The Jurong Reptile Park and Jurong Bird Park are located south of the precinct, at Jurong Hill, accessible from this precinct via bus service 194 from Boon Lay Bus Interchange. External links *West Coast Town Council *South West Community Development Council Category:Pioneer, Singapore Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong West